Oh, My Girl!
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Sakura si cowok bertampang cantik berhati bengis harus meregang nyawa akibat sebuah kecelakaan. Sai, malaikat pencabut nyawa Sakura mengajukan satu penawaran. Dia akan memberikan Sakura kehidupan kedua tapi dengan satu syarat!/AU, Slight MaleSaku/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Slight MaleSaku, typo bertaburan**

**Oh, My Girl!**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

_**BAAAKKK**_

_**BUUUKKK**_

_**BAAAKKK**_

Suara hantaman dan pukulan terdengar jelas di lorong sempit dan sepi itu. Di sudut jalan yang tidak terkena sinar matahari itu tampak dua orang pemuda dalam kondisi berbeda. Seorang pemuda terlihat berdiri dengan gagah layanknya seorang pemenang dan yang satunya lagi tersungkur di tanah dengan keadaan babak belur. Kelihatannya sedang ada adu duel yang tengah berlangsung dan sudah diketahui siapa pemenangnya.

"A—ampun, j—jangan sakiti aku," pemuda itu ketakutan. Dia memasang wajah memelas—berharap pemuda yang memenangkan adu tinju itu mengasihaninya.

Pemuda dengan warna rambut aneh itu menyeringai kemudian menendang wajah pemuda yang babak belur tadi, "Itu hukuman untukmu karena telah membuatku marah," ucapnya sambil menatap pemuda tadi nanar.

Pemuda tadi pun tidak sadarkan diri akibat banyaknya luka pukulan di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kini benar-benar tidak berdaya. Terkapar dengan kondisi menyedihkan di tanha yang tidak disinari cahaya.

"Yo, Sakuraaaa," suara cempreng itu terdengar di telinganya. Pemuda berambut merah muda dan berparas cantik itu menoleh.

Sakura—nama pemuda itu menatap dingin pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang memanggilnya tadi. Pemuda itu langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menatap prihatin tubuh yang masih tak sadarkan diri di tanah itu. Pemuda jabrik itu menjongkok dan menyentuh tubuh pemuda tadi dengan satu telunjuknya. Memastikan apakah ada respon atau tidak.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Sakura. Orang ini sampai sekarat begini," protes pemuda jabrik itu dengan kerucutan di bibirnya.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang tampang jutek pada Naruto—pemuda berambut jabrik itu, "Cih! Salahkan dia membuat _mood_ku tambah buruk!" jawab Sakura sinis.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal tanpa berani lagi menjawab. Dia hapal benar dengan sifat Sakura yang tidak bisa diganggu jika _mood_ku sedang jelek. Walaupun Naruto termasuk sahabat dekatnya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan pemuda cantik itu bisa membunuhnya jika membuatnya marah.

Sakura, pemuda dengan rambut merah muda mencolok dan berwajah cantik. Bisa dibilang Sakura benar-benar bertampang manis. Di sekolahnya—Konoha Gakuen—tidak hanya kaum hawa yang terpikat oleh pesonanya tapi juga kaum adam yang menganggapnya _'cowok manis dan imut'_. Sakura sendiri paling benci dengan julukan itu dan sangat marah kalau ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Walaupun tetap saja, tidak bisa membuat mereka jera memanggilnya dengan panggilan nista itu.

Di balik tampangnya yang manis, sebenarnya Sakura adalah ketua geng paling berandal di sekolahnya. Sakura terkenal yang paling bengis dan sadis setiap berhadapan dengan lawan yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Dia tak kenal kata kasihan, bahkan sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa orang yang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit akibat perbuatannya itu. Dan Naruto juga merupakan salah satu anggota gengnya itu.

"Hoooiiiii," seorang pemuda nampak lompat dari balkon atas apartemen di gang sempit itu—menutupi cahaya matahari yang berusaha menerobos masuk sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah.

"Hai Sakura, Naruto," sapa pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tato di kedua pipinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu datang dari ketinggian, Kiba?" sewot Naruto kepada pemuda tadi—Kiba.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab melainkan tersenyum lima jari pada Naruto. Irisnya kemudian melirik ke hasil karya Sakura yang tergeletak. Dengan mata dan mulut membulat, Kiba ikut jongkok seperti Naruto dan memperhatikan pemuda sekarat itu.

"Jadi ini korbanmu hari ini, Sakura?" Kiba menoleh ke Sakura sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi jongkoknya.

Kedua _emerald _Sakura menatap sinis Kiba, "Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Wah, kasihan sekali," ucap Kiba prihatin sambil kembali memandangi tubuh pemuda tadi. Kedua tangannya kemudian mulai merogoh-rogoh pakaian pemuda malang itu.

Naruto memperhatikan Kiba dengan raut heran, "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan alis bertaut.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari saku celana pemuda tadi, "Ah ketemu," ucapnya dengan wajah semeringah.

"Hei, mau kau apakan dompet itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran ketika melihat Kiba sibuk membuka-buka dompet itu.

"Tentu saja mengambil uangnya," jawab Kiba cuek lalu memasukkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet tersebut ke saku bajunya.

"Hei! Itu maling namanya, Kiba!" protes Naruto tidak setuju.

Kiba mendengus sebal mendengar ocehan Naruto, "Aku tidak peduli," jawabnya cuek. Kedua iris Kiba kemudian beralih ke Sakura yang masih berdiri memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua, "Tidak apa kan, Sakura?"

"Huh! Sesukamu saja!" Sakura kemudian melengos dan dibalas dengan cengiran khas Kiba.

"Sipp!"

Merasa pegal terus-menerus jongkok, Naruto dan Kiba pun kembali berdiri, "Lalu dia mau diapakan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pemuda itu dengan satu jempolnya.

"Biarkan saja," Sakura kemudian menghampiri tasnya lengannya yang tercecer akibat berkelahi tadi.

Rambut merah muda pendeknya tergerai dan jatuh bebas menuruti arah gravitasi ketika Sakura membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil tasnya. Rambut halusnya, kulit putih bak porselen benar-benar menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuknya. Pemuda itu kembali berdiri dan membiarkan rambutnya dengan warna yang tidak biasa itu tersapu oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus. Cantik, satu kata yang pas untuk siluet pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar guratan merah tipis timbul di wajah Naruto dan Kiba ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang benar-benar cantik bagaikan sebuah lukisan.

"Seandainya Sakura itu seorang gadis, aku pasti akan mengencaninya," bisik Naruto pada Kiba yang juga ikut terpana.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Kiba setengah berbisik.

Merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan, Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah mereka berdua,"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura judes.

"Ah, tidak—tidak apa-apa," sahut mereka berdua berbarengan.

Sakura kembali menatap mereka sebentar. Heran, tapi sifat cueknya membuat pemuda itu tidak mau ambil pusing dan memikirkannya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menyandang tasnya di punggung dengan sebelah tangannya. Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Hati-hati ya, Sakuraaa," pekik Naruto ketika Sakura mulai menghilang di tengah kejauhan.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil terus menatap ke depan. Walaupun jarak cukup jauh, Sakura masih tetap bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto. Satu lambaian tangan pun akan membuat Naruto mengerti kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Atau lebih tepatnya mungkin akan baik-baik saja.

oOo

Senja sudah memperlihatkan dirinya. Jalanan kota itu nampak renggang sekarang. Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumahnya. Dengan baju yang dikeluarkan dan dasinya yang miring tetap saja membuat Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pendapat mereka. Baginya, mereka—para gadis yang terpesona dengannya itu berisik.

Hari memang sudah hampir gelap tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Sakura. Mau pulang tengah malam pun juga tidak apa-apa. Karena Sakura memang tinggal sendirian semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Sakura semakin menjadi anak yang berandal dan nakal. Berkelahi, menghajar orang, bolos sekolah, dimarahi guru sudah menjadi santapan sehari-harinya.

"Meonggg," seekor kucing berwarna putih pucat mendekatinya dan mengelus-ngelus ujung kaki Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap cuek kucing itu, "Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!" bahkan dengan seekor kucing pun dia masih berkata kasar.

"Meooonggg," kucing itu masih menempel di kaki Sakura dan menatap Sakura memelas.

Sakura kembali menatap kucing itu kesal—pemuda itu merasa terganggu dengan seekor kucing. Pemuda itu menjongkokkan badannya agar kedua maniknya dapat menatap lekat ke kucing tersebut.

"Hei, dengar ya kucing sialan! Aku tidak punya makanan jadi salah tempat kalau kau meminta makanan padaku!" Sakura bahkan tidak mengenal kasihan pada seekor kucing.

"Meooonnggg" kucing itu terus bersuara seolah sedang memelas dan mengerti segala ucapan Sakura.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak punya makanan! Jadi pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"MEOOONNGG"

_**SRAAASSSSHH**_

Seakan punya dendam kesumat kucing yang tadi anteng itu mencakar hidung Sakura dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya yang terluka. Kucing tadi langsung berlari menyebrangi jalan raya.

"KUCING SIALAN! JANGAN LARI KAU!" pekik Sakura marah lalu dengan langkah seribu mengejar kucing tadi. Dalam hatinya dia bersumpah akan menguliti kucing itu kalau sampai tertangkap.

Tanpa memperhatikan lampu jalan yang kembali hijau, Sakura terus mengejar kucing itu. Tapi—

_**TIIIINNN TIIINNN**_

_**CKIIIIITT**_

_**BRAAAAKKK**_

Sakura tidak sadar kalau ada truk yang melaju kencang bersiap menghantamnya. Pemuda itu terbaring di jalanan dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Matanya terlihat sayu seolah kapanpun kelopaknya bisa tertutup sempurna. Orang-orang mulai datang mengerumuninya. Sebelum semuanya benar-benar menjadi gelap, dia masih bisa melirik sekilas ke arah kucing tadi. Kucing dengan bulu putih itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seolah semua kejadian tadi sudah terencana sempurna sebelumnya.

'_Kucing sialan,' _gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil terus menatap lekat kucing tersebut.

Kucing tadi membalikkan dirinya—berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang masih memperhatikannya. Sampai tiba-tiba—

_**WUUUSSHHH**_

—kucing tadi menghilang ke atas di tengah kegelapan malam dan berubah menjadi sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang terbentang lebar di udara. Pemuda itu menatap angkuh Sakura yang masih terus berusaha membuka kedua irisnya. Sampai akhirnya kegelapan abadi benar-benar menjemput Sakura.

oOo

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya hanya lah putih dan bau asing yang tidak pernah dicium sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa lain, pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjap matanya sebentar. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan tempat yang tidak dikenalinya itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" sosok pemuda dengan rambut cepak dan kulit putih pucat itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di atasnya.

"GYAAA!" Sakura menjerit kaget dan langsung menjauh ke ujung ranjang putih itu. Tentu saja Sakura kaget dengan sosok pemuda tak dikenal yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya. Terlebih lagi pemuda itu—

Melayang!

Atau lebih tepatnya terbang.

"S—siapa kau?" tanya Sakura ketakutan sambil menunjuk pemuda berwajah _stoic _itu.

" . . . " Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah pemuda itu. Sakura memutar otaknya berusaha mengingat siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya. Perlu jeda agak lama sampai akhirnya Sakura sadar.

"Ah! Kau! Kucing sialan itu kan!" histeris Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sangar tepat di depan hidung pemuda itu. Pemuda itu masih diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau, aku hampir mati ditabrak tahu!" Sakura mencengkram sebelah kerah baju hitam pemuda itu dan memaki-makinya. Tapi pemuda itu tetap diam dan tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Sakura Utaka, ternyata benar kalau kau itu tidak punya sopan santun dan berandalan tengik," ucap pemuda itu datar sambil menepis lengan Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu tentu saja membuat Sakura kesal dan ingin menghajarnya, "Selain itu namaku bukan kucing sialan," lanjut pemuda tadi lagi.

"Cih! Peduli amat dengan namamu!" Sakura berkacak pinggang dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai—malaikat penjemput nyawamu," ada nada penegasan di akhir kalimat pemuda itu—Sai. Sakura langsung mendelik tajam mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

"WAHAHAHAHA"

Tapi tawa Sakura malah meledak saat itu juga. Sai masih memandang pemuda _pinky_ itudengan raut datar.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Malaikat? Kau sedang mengigau ya?!" sahut Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

" . . . " Sai masih tetap diam. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang tipe yang irit bicara.

"Tapi benar juga ya? Kau punya sayap hitam yang tebal, bulu-bulunya halus lagi," canda Sakura sambil menyentuh bulu-bulu hitam di sayap Sai. "Ngomong-ngomong kau beli dimana sayap ini? Kelihatan seperti asli. Aku juga mau beli nanti untuk menakuti orang," oceh Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ternyata kau memang keras kepala, Sakura Utaka. Aku adalah malaikat penjemput nyawamu. Alasan kenapa kau bisa melihat dan menyentuhku adalah karena kau sekarang sama dengan kami—hanya roh," ucap Sai serius.

Kedua manik Sakura kembali membulat dan berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan Sai. Sakura masih kelihatan bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Lihatlah kakimu," perintah Sai.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura mengarahkan maniknya ke arah kakinya. Dan—

"GYAAA"

—Sakura benar-benar terkejut ketika ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya juga melayang!

Sama seperti pemuda di hadapannya.

"A—apa? Ke—kenapa kakiku tidak menyentuh tanah?" Sakura masih belum bisa percaya dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Sai menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Kau sudah mati, Sakura Utaka,"

Dan jawaban Sai tentu saja langsung membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati, "A—apa katamu? M—mati? T—tidak mungkin aku sudah mati!" Sakura berusaha menampik ucapan Sai dan berharap kalau semuanya hanyalah mimpi.

"Coba kau pegang benda itu," lanjut Sai sambil menunjuk vas bunga di atas meja terdekat.

Dengan ekspresi bingung, Sakura menuruti perintah Sai kemudian mencoba memeganga vas bunga itu. Dan—

Tidak bisa!

Tangan Sakura malah menembus benda itu dan hal ini kembali membuat Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya.

"T—tidak mungkin," tubuh Sakura mulai gemetaran.

Dia tidak percaya kalau dirinya sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Hal ini tentu saja merupakan pukulan berat baginya. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Masih tidak percaya?" Sai kemudian minggir ke sisi lain dan memperlihatkan sosok mencengangkan yang sejak tadi tertutup oleh sayap lebarnya.

Mulut Sakura kembali terbuka lebar ketika pemandangan yang disaksikannya saat itu adalah—tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Kalau saja dia seorang perempuan mungkin dia akan menangis sejadi-jadinya menghadapi bertubi-tubi kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya.

"T—tidak mungkin. I—ini aku?" Sakura berjalan mendekati tubuhnya yang tertutup oleh sehelai kain putih. Dia berusaha menyentuhnya tapi sia-sia karena semuanya tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi transparan sekarang. Sai hanya menatap pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi kasihan sedikit pun.

"Sesuai tugasku, aku harus mencabut nyawamu dan mengantar rohmu ke alam baka," lanjut Sai dingin. Sakura hanya tertunduk sambil menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi begini! Aku tidak mau tahu! Kembalikan aku ke tubuhku!" geram Sakura kemudian kembali mencengkram kerah baju Sai.

"Menangis pun percuma. Kau sudah mati dan terlalu banyak dosa yang telah kau perbuat," sahut Sai dingin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku banyak dosa, hah?! Dengan begitu kau bisa seenaknya saja mencabut nyawaku, begitu?!" Sakura masih ngotot dengan tampang sangarnya.

Sai tetap memasang ekspresi datar, "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah untuk mencabut nyawamu."

"Perintah apanya, hah?! Kau sengaja kan menyamar jadi kucing lalu mencakarku dan membuatku tertabrak truk!"

"Itu sudah jadi bagian dari takdirmu, Sakura Utaka."

"Takdir apaan?! Tidak ada yang bisa menentukan jalan hidup dan takdirku kecuali diriku sendiri!"

"Jangan menyangkal Sakura Utaka. Sudah terlalu banyak kesalahan yang kau perbuat di dunia ini. Kau pikir sudah berapa orang yang menjadi korban perbuatanmu? Bahkan kedua orangtuamu sendiri," ada nada penekanan di akhir kalimat Sai.

"Jangan bawa-bawa kedua orangtuaku! Mereka semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" amuk Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. Antara menahan amarah dan kepedihannya tentang ingatan masa lalu pemuda itu.

Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dan tertunduk. Tubuhnya terasa menegang, untuk yang pertama kali berandal seperti Sakura Utaka merasa menyesal. Pemuda itu menahan isakannya. Akan memalukan kalau preman sepertinya malah menangis di depan malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

Sai masih terus memandangi pemuda tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Baiklah, aku punya satu penawaran menarik untukmu."

Sai berhasil membuat kedua iris klorofil itu kembali beralih ke arahnya. Kedua alis Sakura bertaut, "Penawaran?" penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Sai.

"Ya, aku akan memberikan kehidupan kedua padamu. Tapi dengan satu syarat," sahut Sai mantap.

Kedua manik Sakura yang sempat redup kini kembali bercahaya mendengar ucapan Sai, "Be—benarkah? Benar kau akan menghidupkanku kembali?" tanya Sakura berbinar-binar.

Sai mengangguk pelan, "Tapi dengan satu syarat," ulangnya lagi.

"Apa syaratnya? Memukuli preman, berkelahi, menjahili anak baru? Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa memenuhi syaratmu!" sahut Sakura bersemangatsambil menggulung kedua lengan bajunya.

Sai memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Sakura, "Kau yakin dapat memenuhinya?" tanya Sai memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Jangan pernah meragukan kehebatanku!" jawab Sakura bersemangat.

Sai menyeringai tipis kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya. Sakura memerhatikannya dengan seksama—seolah tidak mau ketinggalan satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibr tipis pemuda itu, "Syaratnya adalah—kau akan kukembalikan ke kehidupanmu sebagai seorang perempuan."

Seketika senyum yang terkembang dan semangat berapi-apai itu luntur saat itu juga. Bagai dihantam beton ribuan ton, Sakura harus kembali menghadapi berbagai hal mengguncangkan hari itu. Sementara Sai nampak tersenyum puas dengan penawaran yang dia ajukan. Permainan baru akan dimulai.

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note :**

**Ketemu lagi dengan fic baru aku yang super duper abal.**

**Wahahahaha**

**#ketawa nista**

**XD**

**Ide fic ini terlintas begitu saja ketika aku lagi di kamar mandi (?)**

**#jangan curcol woi**

**Gimana menurut kalian chapter 1 ini? Abal-abalkah?**

**XD**

**Apalagi ini fic aku buat dengan pedenya make' karakter MaleSaku.**

**Nama MaleSaku disitu juga sengaja gak aku ganti biar gak terkesan OC.**

**Jadi cuman nama keluarganya aja yang aku ubah.**

**XD**

**Tanpa banyak bacot aku cuman minta keikhlasan kalian untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini Q.Q**

**Lanjut atau tidaknya ke chpter 2 juga bergantung dari review kalian semua.**

**#kicked**

**XD**

**Akhir kata, thanks for read..**

**REVIEW PLEASE..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Slight MaleSaku, typo bertaburan**

**Oh, My Girl!**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

"A—apa katamu?! P—peremp—puan?" saat itu Sakura hanya berharap kalau pendengarannya sedang terganggu.

Sai melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Ya, perempuan," imbuhnya angkuh.

"Syarat macam apa itu?! Kau gila! Kenapa aku harus jadi perempuan?!" Sakura agak merinding mendengar syarat yang diajukan Sai.

Jelas saja! Apa jadinya kalau laki-laki yang terkenal paling berandal seantero—Jepang malah harus berubah jenis kelamin menjadi seorang perempuan? Terlebih lagi dari dulu Sakura selalu benci dengan yang namanya P-E-R-E-M-P-U-A-N. Kenapa? Satu-satunya jawaban adalah karena mereka sangat berisik! Dan itu selalu membuat kepala Sakura menjadi sakit.

'_HELL NO!' _Inner Sakura menjerit dalam hati.

"Itu adalah syarat yang menguntungkan untuk kita berdua, Sakura Utaka. Terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak," lanjut Sai datar.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "MENGUNTUNGKAN APANYA, HAH?! JELAS SAJA INI SANGAT TIDAK MENGUNTUNGKAN BAGIKU!"

Sai tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun, "Iya atau tidak? Hanya itu pilihannya."

"Katamu kau adalah malaikat pencabut nyawaku, berarti kau tetap bisa menghidupkanku sebagai laki-laki kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu dihidupkan kembali sebagai seorang perempuan!" ucap Sakura sengit.

Sai memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau menghidupkanmu sebagai laki-laki akan percuma saja. Kau akan kembali mengulangi dosa-dosa yang pernah kau perbuat. Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup sebagai seorang perempuan bukan tanpa alasan. Yaitu agar kau dapat menebus dosa-dosamu dan memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat," jelas Sai panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa harus menjadi perempuan, hah?!" Sakura mencengkram erat kedua lengan Sai.

Sai menghela nafas panjang, "Sepertinya otakmu benar-benar lamban ya, Sakura Utaka. Sudah jelas agar kau bisa berlaku lebih sopan dan menghentikan segala kebiasaan burukmu," jawab Sai bosan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura.

Sai mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari sakunya kemudian membukanya dan membiarkan ujung gulungan kertas panjang itu jatuh menyentuh lantai. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya melihat gulungan kertas yang panjangnya bahkan melebihi dirinya yang masih melayang-layang di atas udara.

"Sakura Utaka, tanggal X bulan Y pukul 08.00, kau terlambat masuk sekolah lalu pukul 09.00 kau mencontek saat ulangan harian, pukul 09.30 kau merampas bekal makan siang temanmu dan menghabiskannya, pukul 11.00 kau bolos di tengah pelajaran kemudian pukul 14.00 kau berkelahi dengan orang lalu blablablabla . . . " Sai mengoceh panjang lebar. Sementara Sakura menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Telinganya terasa panas terus-menerus mendengar rentetan daftar dosa yang diperbuatnya, terlebih lagi ocehan panjang Sai tadi adalah daftar dosanya dalam satu hari! Bayangkan saja! Mambaca daftar dosa Sakura dalam satu hari saja bisa sampai setengah jam apalagi satu bulan! Atau satu tahun!

"Kau mengerti? Dosamu terlalu banyak, kau bisa ukur berapa meter panjang gulungan kertas ini," ucap Sai datar sambil membalikkan sisi depan kertas itu ke arah Sakura. Iris kelam dan _emerald_ itu memandang rinci gulungan yang terjuntai ke lantai—mencari tiitik ujung dari gulungan kertas tadi. Sakura nyengir miring dengan sebelah alis terangkat melihat ujung kertas tadi sudah menyentuh tembok ruangan itu.

"Peduli amat dengan kertas itu. Tidak mungkin dosaku sampai sebanyak itu. Kau pasti mengarangnya sendiri kan?" sahut Sakura sinis kemudian tertawa dibuat-buat.

Sai menatap datar pemuda berambut aneh itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, selama dirinya menjabat menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa—belum pernah sekalipun dia menemukan orang yang keras kepala seperti Sakura. Bahkan sudah mati pun, dia sama sekali tidak mau mengakui kesalahan dan dosa-dosa selama hidupnya.

"Bodoh!" satu kata yang sontak membuat wajah manis Sakura berubah menjadi sangar.

"Apa kau bilang?" delik Sakura tajam sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya di depan muka Sai.

Sai memajukan sebelah telapak tangannya ke wajah Sakura, "Cukup! Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk berdebat dengan orang sepertimu," tandas Sai ketus.

"Cih!" Sakura membuang wajahnya sebal.

"Aku beri kau waktu satu hari untuk berpikir. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, hidup kembali dengan syarat tadi atau—" Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap tajam kedua manik klorofil Sakura, "—mati selamanya dan pergi ke alam baka."

Ada rasa ngeri ketika Sakura mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sai tadi. Terlebih lagi sorot mata yang diperlihatkan Sai kepadanya bukan main-main. Antara hidup dan mati? Laki-laki dan perempuan? Jahat dan baik? Dua sisi yang saling bertolak belakang itu dipertaruhkan sekarang.

Sakura bersitegang dengan Sai bukan karena dia tidak ingin hidup lagi. Tentu saja dia ingin kedua kakinya kembali menapak ke tanah dan tubuhnya tidak lagi transparan seperti ini. Hanya saja, yah kembali ke syarat yang diajukan Sai. Itulah satu-satunya penyebab dirinya menjadi galau. Seandainya saja syarat yang diberikan Sai bukanlah mengharuskan dirinya menjadi—err—perempuan, dengan satu tarikan nafas Sakura pasti akan langsung menjawab 'IYA!'. Tapi—kembali lagi ke syarat yang diajukan malaikat pencabut nyawanya tadi—harga dirinya sebagai seorang raja berandal bisa runtuh kalau tiba-tiba Sakura menjelma menjadi seorang perempuan!

'_Oh God! Help me!' _lagi-lagi inner berteriak frustasi.

Pertentangan batin masih bergejolak di dalam diri Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sai sudah berjalan melewatinya dan naik ke atas jendela yang tengah terbuka. Angin malam berhembus dan menusuk saat itu. Gorden jendela itu pun ikut bergoyang tertiup hembusan angin yang dingin. Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda bersayap hitam itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Selain itu, ada tempat yang akan kau kunjungi besok. Jadi siapkan dirimu," ucap Sai datar.

Sai melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar sebelum dia kembali mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamnya ke udara. Sampai akhirnya kedua sayap yang warnanya senada dengan gelapnya malam itu tersamarkan dan menghilang di balik kegelapan.

oOo

**(Sakura's POV)**

Aku menatap tubuhku sendiri yang terbujur kaku di ranjang putih itu. Miris rasanya! Melihat diriku sendiri yang telah mati, heh? Aku masih belum percaya akan semua ini. Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku harus mati dalam usia muda seperti ini? Menyusul kedua orangtuaku yang mungkin sudah tenang di alam baka sana.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba menyentuh tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. Bahkan aku melompat agar rohku ini bisa kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Tapi—nihil. Semuanya tidak berguna. Sekarang pun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit akibat rohku yang terhempas ke lantai. Aku menatap telapak tanganku sendiri—benar-benar tembus pandang. Ternyata aku memang sudah mati, huh!

Sai tadi keluar jendela dan terbang. Aku pun sekarang melayang. Seharusnya aku juga bisa terbang bebas di udara dengan tubuhku yang sekarang. Aku mendekati jendela yang masih terbuka tadi. Angin malam berhembus sangat kencang. Aku masih bisa merasakan dingin yang menerpa tubuhku. Atau karena memang tubuhku sudah dingin dan tidak ada lagi kehangatan di dalamnya?

Dulu waktu kecil aku pernah bermimpi untuk bisa terbang di langit. Dan nampaknya mimpi masa kecil itu tercapai sekarang. Lihat saja tubuhku yang sekarang melayang-layang di udara. Menurut hukum gravitasi, semestinya aku sudah terjun bebas sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang aku malah melayang bebas di atas ketinggian berpuluh-puluh meter.

Baru kali ini, aku merasakan kegelapan malam dari jarak setinggi ini. Walaupun sudah tengah malam tapi aku masih bisa melihat lalu lalang orang di jalanan kota ini. Benar ternyata kalau kota ini tidak pernah mati. Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka semua tanpa ada satu pun yang balik menatapku.

Sepi.

Benar-benar sepi.

Aku sudah biasa sendiri, tapi aku—tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini.

Sampai ketika _emerald_ku tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang kukenal keluar dari sebuah bar tak jauh dari sana. Kedua manikku membulat tak percaya. Aku langsung melesat ke arahnya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil sportnya.

"Sasukeee!" aku berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mendengar.

Dia mulai membuka kunci mobilnya. Aku melesat semakin kencang, "Sasukeee!" untuk yang kedua kalinya aku memanggil namanya. Tapi percuma—suaraku pasti tidak akan terdengar olehnya. Karena kami sekarang berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya agar ia dapat masuk ke dalam mobilnya, "Sasuke," ucapku lirih berharap ada keajaiban dia mendengar suaraku.

Aku menyentuh lengannya yang lebih besar dariku. Tentu saja tidak bisa tersentuh oleh tanganku—hanya menembus. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kegiatannya. Kedua _onyx _kelamnya menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Mungkinkah itu berarti dia merasakan sentuhanku tadi? Apakah dia menyadari keberadaanku?

Sekali lagi aku memanggilnya dengan penuh harap, "Woi Sasuke!"

Tapi kali ini dia memegang tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan. Apa dia takut? Mungkin bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir wajar saja dia takut. Aku sekarang adalah hantu. Benar kan?

Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam mobil sportnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu melaju cepat dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap mobilnya hingga menghilang dari pelupuk mataku.

Satu-satunya harapanku kini benar-benar sirna. Dan sekarang aku akan kembali sendirian seperti biasanya. Terus sendirian—sampai nanti fajar kembali menyingsing di ufuk Timur. Hingga sang mentari kembali menghangatkan bumi ini.

oOo

**(Normal POV)**

Matahari sudah merangkak naik dari persembunyiannya. Setiap sudut jalan juga sudah mulai dilewati oleh banyak orang yang kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Para siswi tampak bercengkrama satu sama lain dengan teman-teman mereka di sepanjang jalan ke sekolah. Tanpa mereka sadari di bawah salah satu tiang listrik di jalan itu ada sesosok makhluk _pinky_ yang sedang meringkuk dan tak terlihat secara kasat mata.

Langit yang tiba-tiba cerah itu mendadak gelap. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalang sinar matahari untuk menembus daratannya. Sepasang sayap hitam itu kembali terbentang lebar di angkasa dan tentu saja sepasang sayap itu hanya menjadi bayangan kegelapan bagi manusia yang alaminya tidak peka terhadap hal yang tidak dapat dinalar secara logika.

Pemuda bersayap hitam itu menatap datar pemuda berambut aneh yang tengah tertidur di bawah tiang listrik itu, "Bangun!" perintah Sai kepada Sakura sambil menyentil jidat lebarnya.

Spontan Sakura terbangun karena kaget, "Uwaaa!" teriaknya kaget.

Sai mendengus sebal melihat tingkah urakan Sakura, "Bahkan dengan kondisi seperti itu kau masih bisa malas-malasan dan tidur dengan pulas," ucap Sai sinis.

"Sebagai hantu aku juga perlu istirahat dan tidur tahu!" balas Sakura tak kalah ketus. Pemuda itu beberapa kali mengerjap dan menguap lebar. Kemudian menggerak-gerakkan pinggang dan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang masih kaku.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura menatap Sai sebentar kemudian memicingkan matanya ke bawah, " . . . " tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Padahal hanya menjawab iya atau tidak. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu menjadi sangat sulit bagi Sakura. Hatinya masih belum mantap untuk memutuskan. Seakan dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan tidak mau kehilangan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

"Jadi masih belum memutuskan ya?" tebak Sai tepat sasaran.

"Apa tidak ada syarat lain?" tanya Sakura agak ragu—tidak yakin kalau Sai akan mengubah syaratnya.

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar," tolak Sai langsung sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Ikut aku, kemarin aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat kan?" Sai mulai mengepakkan sayapnya ke udara.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung. Kepalanya harus didongakkan agar ia dapat menatap iris kelam milik Sai.

Sai diam sejenak sambil menatap _emerald_ Sakura lekat, "Prosesi pemakamanmu," dan dua kata singkat itu cukup untuk membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Nafasnya serasa tercekat, kedua maniknya membulat seiring dengan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ikuti aku," tanpa mau melihat ekspresi Sakura selanjutnya, Sai terbang mendahului Sakura yang masih diam di tempat.

Tidak ada yang bisa dipirkan oleh Sakura, otaknya yang memang pas-pasan semakin buntu mendengar jawaban Sai tadi. Pemilik _emerald _tadi menatap Sai yang sudah terbang mendahuluinya. Sakura merapatkan jemarinya dan menggeram sampai akhirnya dia pun melesat terbang mengikuti kemana sayap Sai menuju.

Mereka pun tiba di tempat itu—rumah Sakura yang nampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Banyak tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya hari ini—tamu dengan warna pakaian yang sama—hitam. Sakura bisa lihat jelas peti yang mengangkut tubuhnya dan bingkai fotonya dengan rangkaian bunga yang menghiasi setiap sudut bingkai itu. Dan saat itu tidak akan ada kata yang mampu melukiskan betapa hancurnya hati Sakura saat itu.

"Hiks, hiks, Sakura . . . Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami secepat ini," iris Sakura menoleh ke arah isakan seorang pemuda kuning jabrik yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Naruto . . . " lirih Sakura.

"Cepatlah kembali, Sakura. Bagaimana nasib geng kita kalau kau tidak ada? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin dan menggantikan kau?" isak Kiba sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Sakura sudah pergi, relakanlah dia agar arwahnya tenang di alam sana," seorang pemuda berambut kuncir nanas menepuk pundak Kiba dan Naruto dari belakang. Keduanya menatap pemuda tadi dengan mata yang basah lalu memeluk pemuda nanas itu—Shikamaru dan meraung-raung di pelukan pemuda itu. Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi perlakuan kedua teman akrabnya itu.

_Emerald _Sakura kemudian beralih ke sosok pemuda berambut _raven _yang ditemuinya tadi malam. Pemuda bermata _onyx _kelam itu hanya menatap figura Sakura lekat. Tidak ada satu ucapan pun yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Hanya dengan satu tatapan yang membiuskan itu—Sakura bisa tahu kalau pemuda itu—Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain. Ya, hanya satu—yaitu kehilangan seorang sahabat untuk selamanya.

"Huwaaaaa! Panngeran Sakuraaaaa!" Sakura juga masih mendengar suara-suara cempreng nan berisik dari ujung sana yang juga ikut menangisi kepergiannya.

"Pangeran Sakura! Hiks hiks, kenapa kau harus pergi meninggalkan kami secepat ini?" isak seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir ala _ponytail_ sambil memegang sebuah poster bergambar Sakura—close up yang entah didapatnya darimana.

"Hiks, pangeran, sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang bisa menyaingi wajah cantik dan imutmu. Hiks hiks," kali ini seorang gadis berambut merah menyala menangisi kepergian Sakura.

Sewaktu Sakura masih hidup dulu, dua orang itu memang merupakan fans fanatik Sakura. Sampai-sampai mereka membuat klub yang menjijikkan bagi Sakura—_'Prince Sakura Fans Club Forever'_. Entah ide gila darimana yang mereka dapat sampai membuat perkumpulan fanatik yang anggotanya adalah kumpulan orang-orang berisik dan menyebalkan. Yah, tapi mungkin sejarah perkumpulan gila itu akan berhenti sampai sini.

Iring-iringan peti itu mulai meninggalkan kediaman Sakura. Isak dan tangis itu pun kembali berlanjut seiring dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati tempat peristirahatan terkhir pemuda itu. Sakura dan Sai pun masih tetap mengikuti prosesi itu. Sampai akhirnya pemuda beriris _emerald _itu bisa melihat sendiri batu nisan yang bertuliskan namanya.

_R.I.P_

_Sakura Utaka_

_28-03-19xx _— _15-08-20xx_

Rasa sakit dan ngilu itu kembali menjalar di hati Sakura. Kepalanya terasa berat saat melihat makamnya sendiri. Rahangnya mengeras akibat gertakan gigi-gigi rapatnya. Tangannya kembali mengepal. Sesak dan sakit—itulah yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Dunianya benar-benar hancur saat itu juga.

"Pedih bukan melihat makammu sendiri?" manik kelam Sai tidak berpaling sedikit pun dari batu nisan itu.

" . . . " Sakura masih terdiam sambil menatap makamnya.

Sai menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya itu, "Bagaimana? Sudah kau putuskan?" tanya Sai datar.

Sakura memjamkan matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Kedua permata hijaunya balik menatap Sai tajam. Seakan sudah yakin akan satu keputusan. Melihat itu Sai tersenyum tipis seolah pemuda _stoic _itu tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Sakura.

oOo

**Konoha Gakuen**

Koridor sekolah yang mestinya sudah lenggang karena bel sudah berbunyi malah lebih ramai dari biasanya. Murid-murid baik siswa maupun siswi yang berada di dalam kelas ikut keluar dari kelasnya demi melihat sosok siluet berparas cantik yang dengan santainya berjalan melewati berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menepi di setiap sudut tembok sekolah. Tak ayal decak kagum dan semburat merah juga menghiasi setiap orang yang menatap sosok gadis berparas ayu itu. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah seakan sudah pasti arah tujuannya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah kelas dan masuk ke dalam ditemani oleh seorang guru yang mengantarnya sejak tadi.

"Pagi, anak-anak," sapa guru berambut perak dan menggunakan masker hitam di wajahnya.

Murid-murid yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing langsung menatap fokus ke depan—tepatnya ke arah gadsi bersurai merah muda yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas sambil terus melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Nah, anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu, Sakura," laki-laki itu tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu maju selangkah ke depan, "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik," jelas Sakura kemudian tersenyum ramah pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dan mulai saat ini, kehidupan keduanya baru akan dimulai sekarang.

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note :**

**Ketemu lagi dengan aku di chapter kedua..  
XD**

**Sesuai permintaan para reviewer akhirnya aku melanjutkan fict ini. Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih dulu sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian yang udah ngereview chapter pertama :**

**Guest, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Andromeda no Rei, me (1), tobi suka lolipop, me (2), Icha Momo, Momo Haruyuki, Bunga Sakura, Kuromi no Sora, shinzoku uchiha, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet**

**Terima kasih untuk review kalian semua dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan..  
XD**

**After all, semua uneg-uneg dan komentar kalian tentang chapter kedua ini aku terima dengan senang hati. Maaf juga karena masih belom bisa nampilin adegan SasuSaku di chapter ini. Tapi mungkin di chapter depan bakalan aku buat.**

**Thanks for reading and finally REVIEW PLEASE.. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Slight MaleSaku, No Yaoi, typo bertaburan**

**Oh, My Girl!**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum ramah dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Hening.

Seisi kelas menatap lurus ke arah siluet cantik yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Mereka semua nampak ternganga dan kaget. Pasalnya bukan hanya karena paras cantik mempesona milik Sakura tapi juga wajah familiar itu. Wajah yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu tak akan pernah bisa dilihat lagi. Wajah yang paling dikenali oleh semua penghuni Konoha Gakuen dari para murid bahkan sampai para guru.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di bangku paling belakang tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya, "Sa—sakura! Kau masih hidup!" serunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya kepada murid baru manis itu.

Seisi kelas mendeliak tajam kepada pemuda itu—Naruto. Bahkan Shikamaru—si rambut nanas yang notabennya adalah tukang tidur, kini memasang matanya untuk mencerna dan menelaah ucapan salah satu sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ma—masih hidup? Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan sebelah telunjuk. Memasang wajah sepolos mungkin agar kebenaran sebenarnya yang paling memalukan tidak diketahui oleh mereka—mantan teman-teman sekelasnya maupun laki-laki menyebalkan yang kembali menjadi wali kelasnya itu.

"Dan—err—kenapa kau memakai seragam perempuan dan sejak kapan rambutmu sepanjang itu Sakura? Jadi kemarin kau hanya pura-pura mati untuk memberi kejutan kepada kami?" Naruto tak berhenti berceloteh sambil tertawa renyah.

Seisi kelas menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Naruto benar, Sakura yang ada di depan mereka saat ini memang benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura Utaka—preman sekolah atau lebih tepatnya preman Konoha yang meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Keduanya sangat mirip bak pinang dibelah dua. Hanya saja yang sekarang ini adalah versi ceweknya. Tapi seingat mereka, Sakura tidak punya adik ataupun saudara kembar. Sakura selama ini hidup sebatang kara semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

"Naruto benar, dia mirip sekali dengan Sakura kita," timpal Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Seisi kelas pun kembali ribut. Baik murid laki-laki ataupun perempuan, semuanya berbisik-bisik dengan teman di dekatnya membicarakan perbincangan yang mungkin akan menjadi gosip terbaru di Konoha Gakuen.

Sakura sendiri bergeming tanpa berkata apapun. Seandainya sekarang ini dia bukan sedang menjadi seorang perempuan dan tidak terikat perjanjian apapun dengan Sai, Sakura mungkin sudah melempar kursi atau meja terdekat untuk mendiamkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai bergosip ria tentang dirinya.

"_Sesuai dengan perjanjian, kau hidup kembali sebagai seorang perempuan," ucap Sai datar._

"_..." Sakura tak menjawab sedikit pun. Entah harus senang atau sedih karena ia akhirnya hidup kembali tapi dengan kehidupan barunya, yaitu sebagai seorang perempuan._

"_Seharusnya kau berterima kasih dan tersenyum sedikit kepadaku."Sai menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada._

_Sakura semakin menunjukkan wajah juteknya. "Yang benar saja! Kalau ditanya siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kacaunya hidupku itu adalah kau!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk malaikat itu nanar._

_Sai menghela napas bosan dengan sikap keras kepala Sakura. "Dengar, Sakura Utaka! Seperti yang pernah kukatakan kalau aku menghidupkanmu kembali agar kau memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan. Jadi—" Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Kehidupan yang kuberikan padamu sekarang ini belumlah kekal."_

_Sakura terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Sai barusan. _Viridian_nya mendelik tajam Sai, "Apa maksudmu dengan belum kekal?" tanya Sakura penuh penekanan._

"_Ya, aku memberimu waktu selama 3 bulan untuk bersikap baik dan memperbaiki semua dosa-dosa di kehidupanmu yang lalu. Selama itu kau dilarang untuk menambah daftar dosa atau melakukan kesalahan yang sama," lanjut Sai lagi._

"_Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah asal aku sudah menjadi perempuan, aku akan hidup kembali?" timpal Sakura sengit._

"_Itu memang benar tapi syaratnya tidak berakhir sampai disitu. Kau harus ingat apa tujuan awal aku memberikanmu kesempatan kedua—untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanmu. Jadi, jika dalam waktu 3 bulan tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti. Sayang sekali, aku terpaksa harus benar-benar mengirimmu ke alam baka—selamanya." Ada penekanan di akhir kalimat Sai yang membuat Sakura terpaku tanpa bisa menyela satu patahpun kalimatnya._

_Sakura memang hidup kembali. Tapi kali ini menjadi penentuan terakhir baginya. Selamanya hidup sebagai perempuan? Atau benar-benar mati tanpa ada kesempatan ketiga baginya?_

Sakura mengela napas panjang. "Maaf, tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu. Aku memang seorang perempuan jadi wajar saja 'kan kalau aku memakai seragam siswi?" jawab Sakura berusaha meredam segala rasa penasaran dan heran yang mengudara.

Seluruh murid kembali terdiam. Hening. Puluhan pasang mata itu pun kembali menatap objek yang sama—masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Guru Kakashi maju selangkah lalu menepuk kedua bahu Sakura dengan tangannya. "Perhatian anak-anak, Sakura ini bukanlah Sakura Utaka atau saudara kembar teman kalian. Memang, aku dan guru-guru yang lain juga berpikiran sama seperti kalian saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, Sakura Haruno tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura Utaka ataupun mengenalnya. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja kalau wajah mereka mirip," jelas guru Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Jadi berteman akrablah dengannya dan bantu dia di suasana yang masih asing untuknya ini," imbuh guru Kakashi lagi.

Diam-diam Sakura menghela napas lega. Guru yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan itu ternyata berguna juga di saat-saat seprti ini. Walaupun nantinya berita ini akan beredar cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi setidaknya Sakura bisa sedikit tenang karena rasa penasaran teman-teman sekelasnya terjawab sudah. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak begitu yakin 100%. Tapi setidaknya, Sakura tidak ingin terlalu pusing di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah kembali. Sakura ingin bebas dan bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya. Lebih tepatnya lagi kehidupan normalnya yang baru sebagai seorang perempuan.

oOo

Sasuke merogoh pemantik dari saku celananya. Ia membakar sebatang rokok, menghisapnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan asapnya. Menyebarkan aroma tembakau yang kuat di udara.

Sasuke memang pemuda yang paling irit bicara di antara teman satu kelompoknya yang lain. Dia juga pemuda dengan pesona dan kharisma yang tidak kalah hebat dari Sakura—mantan ketua gengnya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah memimpin di barisan terdepan seperti Sakura saat tawuran dengan sekolah lain. Tapi dia selalu menjadi _back-up_ bagi Sakura ketika pemuda itu terdesak. Di saat itulah Sasuke akan maju ke depan untuk membantu dan melindungi teman-temannya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan guru Kakashi tadi. Dia benar-benar mirip Sakura teman kita," ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Kiba menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar besi pembatas atap sekolah mereka. "Memang mirip, tapi mungkin hanya kebetulan saja seperti yang dikatakan guru Kakashi."

"Lagipula, katanya di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan kita dan mungkin saja anak baru itu adalah satu yang mirip dengan Sakura dari semilyar orang di dunia ini," timpal Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya ke bawah. Tatapannya nampak sedih—masih menyiratkan perasaan yang belum rela. "Tapi Sakura—"

"Sakura sudah meninggal Naruto. Sakura Utaka teman kita sudah tidak ada. Kau hanya masih belum bisa menerima kepergiannya." Sasuke menjentikkan abu rokoknya, mencari tempat yang lebih tinggi sebagai tempat duduknya.

Naruto masih terdiam. Sasuke benar, ia masih belum rela atas kepergian Sakura yang begitu mendadak. Selama ini Sakura adalah teman akrabnya. Orang yang selalu membantunya ketika ia dalam kesulitan. Di balik sifat Sakura yang terkenal kasar dan bringas, pemuda itu sebenarnya adalah orang baik. Ia hanya sedikit kesepian dan melampiaskan emosinya dengan hal-hal yang negatif.

"Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kita pikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelompok kita menggantikan Sakura," ucap Shikamaru santai. Sesekali ia menguap dengan mata sayup yang hampir setengahnya tertutup.

Emosi Naruto langsung terpancing begitu mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Ia menatap nanar Shikamaru, "Kau bilang tidak penting? Jadi bagimu selama ini Sakura tidak penting?" Naruto mencengkram kasar kerah baju Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu 'kan?" jawab Shikamaru santai.

Naruto semakin erat menarik kerah baju Shikamaru. "Kau! Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Sama saja kau mengatakan kalau Sakura itu tidak penting, hah!" Rahang pemuda jabrik itu mulai mengeras, geram dengan jawaban-jawaban santai seolah tak peduli dari Shikamaru.

"Hei! Hei! Sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar!" Kiba mencoba melerai perkelahian yang mulai memanas di antara mereka berdua.

Pemuda bertato itu memegang kedua lengan mereka dan saling menjauhkannya. Tapi usaha Kiba gagal ketika dua orang yang bersitegang itu malah mendorongnya seolah-olah mengisyaratkan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam wilayah mereka.

Naruto dan Shikamaru masih tetap saling adu mulut dengan argumen mereka masing-masing. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah sehingga pertengkaran yang bermula dari hal kecil itu kini menjadi besar dan semakin memanas.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Lakukan sesuatu dong untuk menghentikan mereka!" seru Kiba. Ia terpaksa harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat bertatapan mata langsung dengan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di tempat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sasuke diam sejenak, memandangi dua orang barbar yang masih kukuh dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing. Ia menghisap sisa batang rokoknya kemudian melemparnya ke arah dua orang itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Oi...Oi...Panas!" rintih Naruto memegangi punggung tangannya yang terkena puntung rokok Sasuke tadi.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Apa yang—" Shikamaru tidak berani melanjutkan protesnya ketika mendapat _deathglare_ dari pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu.

Keduanya terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani protes ataupun membantah kalau Sasuke sudah menunjukkan taringnya. Pemuda itu hanya perlu diam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, cukup dengan pandangannya yang mematikan sudah ampuh untuk menghentikan pertengkaran anak-anak di antara mereka.

"Kalian memalukan! Bertengkar seperti itu layaknya anak kecil..." Sasuke lompat dari tempat duduknya yang lumayan tinggi. "Kalau Sakura masih hidup, apa dia akan senang melihat kalian yang seperti ini?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati ketiganya yang masih saling diam.

"Naruto! Aku tahu kau masih sedih atas kematian Sakura. Tapi ingatlah yang merasakan perasaan itu bukan hanya kau saja, tapi kita semua. Dan apa kau pikir Sakura juga akan senang melihat kita yang terus-terusan meratapi kematiannya? Kalau dia masih ada disini, aku yakin dia pasti akan memberi hadiah berupa bogeman mentah kepada kita satu per satu..." Sasuke tersenyum miring. Membayangkan bahwa dulu itu adalah cara ampuh milik Sakura untuk membangkitkan semangat teman-temannya.

"Shikamaru! Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Tapi seharusnya kau juga bisa mengerti perasaan Naruto yang belum merelakan kepergian Sakura..." lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

"Kelompok kita, masih akan tetap hidup. Ada atau tidak ada Sakura..." Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu lirih ketika mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat yang begitu menghujam anggotanya yang lain.

Semuanya terdiam. Nampak menelan bulat-bulat semua ucapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu benar bahwa kelangsungan kelompok mereka akan terus berjalan, ada atau tidak ada Sakura Utaka—sosok yang paling dikagumi dan ditakuti oleh mereka semua.

"Ketemu..." Shikamaru mengelus-elus dagunya sambil memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau..." Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan sebelah telunjuknya. "Sudah diputuskan, mulai sekarang kau lah ketua kami menggantikan Sakura," ujarnya santai tanpa emosi.

Naruto dan Kiba melongo memandang Shikamaru kemudian Sasuke. Lalu mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Sementara Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukan karena tidak setuju—tapi mungkin itu semua terlalu cepat dan mendadak baginya.

oOo

Sakura mengaduk-aduk _orange juice_nya dengan sedotan. Pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi gadis itu kini menikmati hari-hari normalnya di sekolah baru sendirian—di tengah kantin yang ramai di jam istirahat ini. _Emerald _indahnya sesekali melirik murid-murid lain yang berlalu lalang di kantin itu. Kadang matanya bertemu pandang dengan siswa atau siswi yang tidak dikenalnya, lalu mereka berbisik-bisik sambil terus memandanginya seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menarik napas pasrah saat itu. Ini sudah menjadi resiko atas keputusan yang baru hari ini akan dilaluinya. Sakura harus bisa menahan dirinya—setidaknya hingga tiga bulan ke depan.

"Hai, Sakura!" Sesosok makhluk cantik mirip _barbie_ tiba-tiba menyambangi Sakura ke mejanya dan menyapa gadis itu.

Sakura tersentak kaget kemudian memandang dua makhluk cantik lainnya yang mengekor di belakang gadis _barbie _itu tadi. Satu berambut merah menyala dan berkacamata, satunya lagi gadis pemalu berambut ungu panjang dengan mata teduh. _"Ino, Karin, Hinata,"_ batin Sakura dalam hati.

Tentu saja Sakura ingat dengan ketiga orang itu. Pasalnya sewaktu Sakura masih hidup sebagai seorang lelaki, ketiga orang itu lah yang menjadi pelopor berdirinya '_Prince Sakura Fans Club Forever'_. Club yang ia rasa paling aneh dan memuakkan. Dan sekarang ketiga orang itu berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura tidak mau membayangkan, apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini padanya. Satu hal yang pasti ada di pikirannya, Sakura pasti akan bernasib sial karena mereka.

Sakura berusaha memasang wajah sepolos mungkin. Seolah-olah tidak mengenal mereka. Padahal dalam hati, ia ingin sekali memaki atau mencaci ketiganya. Atau mengucapkan segala macam kata-kata sumpah serapah agar mereka tidak mengganggu kehidupan barunya—sebagai makhluk yang sejenis dengan mereka tentunya.

"Iya, ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura polos sambil memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Kau sendirian? Boleh kami gabung?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ino, Karin dan Hinata saling pandang kemudian menarik kursi masing-masing untuk diduduki. Sakura kembali menikmati _orange juice_nya sambil terus mengamati ketiga siswi tersebut. Berharap bahwa setelah ini mereka tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh kepadanya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan aku teman sekelasmu. Namaku Ino Yamanaka." Ino mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura melirik sekilas uluran tangan Ino sebelum akhirnya balas menjabat tangan itu, "Sakura Haruno," balasnya singkat.

"Nah, Sakura. Perkenalkan juga mereka adalah Karin dan Hinata." Ino menunjuk ke arah Karin dan Hinata bergantian. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil menyapa Sakura singkat. Sakura balik senyum.

Karin menopang dagunya, memasati setiap sudut dari wajah Sakura. "Benar-benar mirip dengannya," gumam Karin kemudian.

"Sssttt!" Ino menyenggol sebelah lengan Karin, mengisyaratkan kepada gadis berambut merah itu untuk tidak berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

Karin menoleh sambil memasang tampak judesnya kepada gadis berambut _ponytail_ itu. "Apaan sih, Ino?" gerutunya sebal.

Sakura memandang heran ketiga orang yang mulai sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka masing-masing. Sakura memilih untuk diam. Ia tidak ingin nantinya malah akan terbawa ke percakapan yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. Cukup sudah! Sakura haruno mirip dengan Sakura Utaka karena memang itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ng—ano, maaf ya, Sakura. Bukannya kami tidak percaya pada ucapan guru Kakashi tadi. Tapi—apa benar kalau kau tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Sakura Utaka?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

Tepat sesuai dugaan Sakura kalau pertanyaan seperti itu lagi yang pada akhirnya akan kembali ia dengar. Sakura mendesah dalam hati, _"Para gadis benar-benar menyebalkan."_

"Soalnya kau benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura Utaka. Dia itu teman sekelas kami juga yang baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Nama kalian juga sama, hanya marganya saja yang berbeda," kata Karin menambahkan. Beberapa kali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memberi tatapan menyelidik kepada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil tetap berusaha menutupi raut berbohongnya. "Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan orang yang kalian panggil Sakura Utaka. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali," jawab Sakura tenang.

Ketiga gadis itu menghela napas hampir bersamaan. "Begitu ya?" ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Padahal aku kira, aku bisa melihat kembaran atau saudara jauhnya pangeran Sakura..." imbuh Karin kecewa kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja kantin tersebut.

Sakura diam sejenak, menatap ketiga orang itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. Ia kemudian menarik napas singkat lalu membuka mulutnya, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu kepada meraka. "Memangya sosok Sakura Utaka itu seperti apa menurut kalian?"

Ketiganya tersentak. Memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi sama kemudian saling pandang di antara ketiganya. Sakura mulai gugup, takut kalau ia tadi salah bicara dan semua kebenaran itu akan terbongkar.

"Sakura itu pangeran kami. Dia begitu mempesona dan tampan. Walaupun dia terkenal sebagai preman nomor satu di sekolah ini justru itu membuatnya semakin memukau dan berkilau," jawab Ino berbinar-binar sambil membayangkan Sakura dengan berbagai macam ekspresi wajahnya.

"Pangeran Sakura adalah orang yang sangat kami kagumi karena pesona dan kharismanya," timpal Hinata malu-malu.

Sebelah tangan Karin beralih merangkul Hinata, "Hinata benar! Di balik tampang manisnya, pangeran Sakura adalah makhluk berhati dingin yang disegani oleh musuh dan anak buahnya. Pangeran Sakura selalu ada untuk melindungi kami semua dan sekolah ini dari para berandalan Suna Gakuen!" seru Karin bersemangat.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Entah kenapa mendengar semua penuturan dari Ino, Hinata dan Karin membuat hatinya sedikit perih. Jadi, sebegitu berarti kah keberadaannya selama ini bagi mereka? Sakura bahkan tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya. Kalau begitu, apa selama ini dia egois? Dan sekarang setelah semuanya tidak bisa sama seperti dulu, salahkah jika ia untuk menginginkannya kembali?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti seperti, Sakura?" Pertanyaan Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah—eng—tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan orang yang kalian sebut-sebut itu," jawab Sakura sekadarnya sambil berusaha tetap tenang.

"Yang pasti, sosok Sakura yang kami kenal selama ini tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun," tutur Ino lagi. Sakura terhenyak, gadis itu mengucapkannya begitu lembut dan tulus. Sakura tahu itu, walaupun mereka menyebalkan tapi tidak pernah ada siratan kebohongan dari tatapan mata yang selalu terpancar ketika mereka membicarakan tentangnya. Tentang ia yang dulu—Sakura Utaka.

oOo

Sakura berjalan gontai seorang diri sepulang dari sekolah. Saat ini dia sendiri tidak tahu harus pulang kemana. Tidak ada rumah sebagai tempat pulangnya—tidak ada lagi. Tinggal di jalanan seperti seorang gelandangan bagi Sakura sendiri tidak masalah. Toh, selama ini dia juga sudah terbiasa hidup seperti itu. Hanya saja sosoknya yang sekarang ini melarang keras dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Beberapa kali kakinya menendang-nendang pelan batu kerikil di jalanan beraspal itu. Sudah berkali-kali juga ia menghela napasnya berat.

"Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya kau menghela napas seperti itu sepanjang jalan ini." Suara bariton yang tidak asing selama beberapa hari ini membuat surai merah muda itu harus menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura jutek sambil memandang pemuda yang tengah melayang dan mengepakkan sayap hitam lebatnya.

"Kasar sekali ucapanmu itu, Sakura Utaka—ah, tidak—maksudku, Sakura Haruno," lanjut pemuda itu datar tanpa ekspresi.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napasnya. Kali ini ia hanya diam tanpa membalas sedikit pun perkataan Sai. Ia sudah lelah terus-terusan bertengkar mengenai hal yang sama dengan malaikat itu. Mungkin ada baiknya memang kalau sekali-kali ia mengalah.

Keduanya diam. Suasana di antara mereka pun hening.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sai sambil tetap mengimbangi langkah Sakura.

"Rumahku," jawab gadis itu singkat.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Rumahmu?"

"Iya, rumahku. Kenapa? Kau mau protes?" _Emerald _ Sakura menatap _onyx_ Sai lekat. Tanpa takut dan ragu sedikit pun. Seolah menyiratkan tatapan menantang kepada malaikat hitam itu.

"Untuk apa?" Sai semakin sengit bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku kembali ke rumahku sendiri?" Sakura balik bertanya kepada Sai.

Sai tidak menjawab sepatah pun. Sepanjang perjalanannya mengikuti langkah Sakura, ia hanya diam sambil mata kelamnya terus mengawasi Sakura lekat.

Sakura kini sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia bergeming sejenak, memandangi rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini—semasa hidupnya. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih dalam.

"Aku pulang..." gumamnya lirih ketika membuka pagar rumahnya.

Sakura memegang kenop pintu utama di rumahnya, berniat melangkah masuk sebelum akhirnya ada suara bariton lain menginterupsinya. "Kau..."

Sakura menoleh kaget ke sumber suara. "Sedang apa kau disitu?" Sekali lagi pemuda itu mencoba menginterupsi Sakura dengan tatapan yang penuh intimidasi.

Sakura terdiam, badannya terasa kaku dan menegang mendadak. _Viridian_nya kini membulat sempurna. _"Sasuke!"_

**~TBC~**

**Author's bacot area :**

**Aku tahu ini salahku yang sudah terlalu lama menelantarkan fict ini tanpa kabar. Tapi aku berharap semoga semua pertanyaan kalian di chapter 2 tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke ataupun gimana sikap Sakura ketika menjadi cewek dan sebagainya bisa terjawab di chapter ini.**

**Sebelumnya aku mau berterimakasih dulu kepada kalian yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin :**

**Sami Haruchi, sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, aoi, yumekawa aka, Seth Clearwater, Trafalgar Law 04, Chooteisha Yori, anita, anak tomcat, shinzoku uchiha, gee, namikaze yakonahisa, jojo chan, Haruno Yuna, , FallenMonster, me, Momo Haruyuki, Guest, Ucucubi, poetry-chan, Asakura Ayaka, Kuromi no Sora, Tsurugi De Lelouch, faricaLucy, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Mia Muyohri, Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan**

**Dan untuk semua SILENT READER yang telah berkenan membaca fict ini.**

**Sekali lagi berkenankah kalian memberikan feedback untuk chapter 3 ini? Terima kasih.. ^.^**

**Salam**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**


End file.
